


Date or How Harry Potter Once Again Stumbled into My Office and Destroyed My Career

by assez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Master/Slave, Romance, Slash, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assez/pseuds/assez





	Date or How Harry Potter Once Again Stumbled into My Office and Destroyed My Career

He couldn't believe it. His face felt hot. His stomach gave a violent kick.  
How many months had he devoted to build this paradise of his? How many months had he tried to achieve a pretense of freedom? And now this?  
How could he? How he dared!?  
This was preposterou. He was naive. He knew how important this was for him. Potter knew! So why...?  
\- I - ehm - I am sorry, I'll just... he stumbled out of the room where all his colleagues and he himself were now discussing the matter of exchanging goods. All eyes glued to his red cheeks were now turned to him, as if he could give the answer he feared the most and yet couldn't give if he wanted to. Some of they knew. Others... they just craved to knew some sordid details about his past and espcially abut his present out of hatred towards him and out of human basic need to make dirty others rather than themselves for the badness of the world. But they shalll have hard time with him and his case.  
And Potter will pay dearly for this.

He came in to his office. he crossed the room and stood up in front of the desk and his Master. - Master, he greeted Potter and he bowed his head.  
\- I am sorry - I - really - am. His big eyes frank, Potter pleaded with seriousness of his worthy of his sincerity.  
\- I don't want your apology, I want your explanation, stated Severus clearly and hard eyes measured his master with unkindness. He shall not forgive easily and he won't easily forgive. - Why did you come?  
Potter swallowed.  
\- I have nowhere else to go. I need your help.  
\- With what exctly? asked Severus carefully.  
\- With Occlumency.  
Severus asked, what does he mean, and Harry explained everything. As an auror, he had to to be able to shield from outward acces and influence. Yet - he couldn't allow those who should help him learn how to do it succesfuly see what was in his mind. Those secrets about Dumbledore's Army. The ones about Severus's imprisonment and enslavement. About their life in his house. The memories on Dumbledore and Voldemort. Or those frivolities made as a joke in school years.  
But most importantly - as he stressed - he didn't want at all to hurt Severus in any way and - How could I do that without your help?  
Severus pinched his nose, eyes closed. What to do with him? - Master... Didn't you learn anything in our lessons?  
\- Are you reffering to our l-  
\- Yes, to exactly those lessons I am reffering to.  
\- No, I didn't. You were absolute prick of a teacher back then and I couldn't cocentrate in your presence.  
It should be relatively easy to get to Potter's mind, block some part of memories and then clean up after himself so that nobody can tell the difference. It should suffice his Master wouldn't make his brain a mud.  
\- Master, may I enter you mind?  
\- Like - now?  
Of course. He stared.  
\- Well. Good. OK. But everything embarassing is strictly forbidden. All right?  
Severus didn't answer. Instead he told his Master: - Don't think about what I am doing, he instructed before entering his masters mind.  
\- How am I supposed not -  
_Concentrate_. He looked into his master beautiful eyes and entered.  
He felt his master tense.  
Lots of different things were darting back and forth and he faded as he found out himself from two years ago, naked, beaten, horrified of touch, of shadows and of the most innocent gestures from his masters arms.  
\- Severus, please. Don't look at that.  
Severus gulped. His master's voic made himto concentrate again.  
\- Get out of there, please.  
Severus blinked. Withdrewed out of his mind.  
\- May I enter your mind once again, please? He obeyed his Master in spite of not being finishd yet. He had to come back.  
\- Are you sure?  
And now the memories were much more sharp. A bed. Two men. Naked. Kissing. His body looked much better than it really does. Itt wasn't a memory, this was a fantasy.  
"Are you all right?" asked Potter before indulging in kiss. Severus arched his back, his hips arched towards Potter's descendig lips in spite of a clenched fist holding a sheet.  
\- Fuck, Severus, get out of there! told him his Master, but Severus still stared at the image in front of him.  
His Master's tongue circled one of his nipple, nails printed in his hips. His mouth returned its attention to Severus's mouth. Catcing his breath, he murmured to his lips: - I love you.  
Severus retreated from the fantasy. Master's cheeks were red. He felt the heating his own cheeks. Simple desire overwhelmed him. What he saw flooded him with feeling of security with overwhelming desire. He - considering himself as a damaged goods, as an item for using - couldn't stomach how soft his master was to him.  
\- You were meant to retreat from embarrassing thoughts.  
Severus's lips quirked upwards: - You mean the most tempting ones?  
And then he comprehended what does that fantasy mean. All of his previous masters used him. With Potter, it was always about tenderness. It brought feel of security, warm and love. He made a step towards Potter, another. He looked him in the eye and Potter bravely looked up in his.  
\- I love you too, Severus said, reffering to Master's fantasy. He put his palm at the back of Potter's head, before he pulled him to his lips and started kissing him. At fisrt, it looked like Master had to recuperate because he kissed back after awhile, rough lips parted, allowing Severus acces into the depth, to explore. His Master's smell was calming, comforting.  
He was acutely aware he was at work, and his behavior was highly unprofessional, however the pleasure overpowered those facts and so when his Master wrapped his strong arms around Severus, pulling him closer to him, Severus couldn't recall a reason for stopping him. His own legs found the edge of the desk, where his Master leaned him back onto the table top.  
The weight, the heat on his chest reminded him quite quickly and he abruptly opened his eyes, sat up and broke off their kiss. He knew he was fine, more than fine, he craved to continue and he knew everything would be all right, yet he had to allow his brain and body to catch up with his feelings and the damned past of him.  
It seemed his Master undertood without words. He seemed to by content and deeply saturated by just what they have done already and oblivious to the reason why he was here in the first place.  
He stood up, strightened his robes and clearing his throat he said: - It is done. I will show you what to do to Occlude your mind from outside acces tonight, but I won't be able to be present while you will be doing so. For now I recommend to find a quiet place for relaxing. Your mind needs to stabilise after my acces.  
How he wished not to look like somebody who was just snogged by his master. Surely those who wondered about what is Harry Potter doing with him at his work in his office already found out from those who were well informed yet had their mouth shut that he is Potter's slave. Some of his colleagues were young enough to not being able to read when this event occured and he was quite content with their laziness and not looking for informations about him and his past.  
Good bye sweet pretense of freedom.  
\- Right, Potter was grinning now. - Thanks for your help.  
\- What is that? asked Severus grimly.  
\- Nothing. Um, sorry for keeping you from working. And the...  
Havoc. No need to state that though. And then... finally, the reason for the grin:  
\- Your bossy self is sexy. I qute missed that. And you know you look quite sexy when -  
\- Shut up, Severus cut him off in the right time. No chance he will let him finish that sentence. - Go! ordered Severus before billowing out of his office before Potter.


End file.
